


A Little Down Time

by cac0daemonia



Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Fanart, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Some Clone Wars fanart for SW POC Week 2020
Relationships: Clone Troopers & Jedi Character(s)
Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048891
Comments: 20
Kudos: 186





	A Little Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this several days ago, but had to wait to post it until day 5, "Family," of [#SWPOCWeek2020](https://milliusprime.tumblr.com/post/630280548042113024/swpocweek-11th-18th-october-2020-25th), being run by milliusprime and shadesofstarwars on Tumblr. From the creators:
> 
> "This week is dedicated to increasing the content for characters of colour within this fandom, especially ones who tend to get forgotten."
> 
> Knox, the young Nautolan in the image, is the Padawan Commander of Jedi General Halsey's unnamed unit, also led by ARF Commander Trauma. I think these characters only get about 6 seconds of screen time in TCW season 3 episode 13, "Monster," but apparently that was all the time I needed to get attached. T_T
> 
> I imagine that the clones who interact frequently with their Jedi generals and commanders form close bonds with them, and I like to think that the Padawans get taken in by the brothers as just more siblings. So here's a soft family moment between Knox, Trauma, and one of the ARF troopers in their unit.
> 
> As a side note, when I picked these characters, I did not realize two things:
> 
> 1\. Their armor paint is absurdly complicated and detailed!  
> 2\. Given the short amount of screen time, there are very few clear screencaps of said armor.
> 
> So there was a lot of squinting at blurry images to try and make out the details. :|
> 
> That said, I love these boys and would die for them! T^T
> 
> *[Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/JTUDK28ZDsE)*
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com).
> 
> I usually stream on [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia) while I'm drawing, so feel free to stop by.

Small:

Large:


End file.
